


La Tomate Belle

by Chocolate_Milku



Series: The Tomato Wife Trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Oral Sex Performed On Fruit, Other, POV First Person, Use of French language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Milku/pseuds/Chocolate_Milku
Summary: Why was the tomato feminine?





	La Tomate Belle

Why was the tomato feminine? 

I didn't understand.  
I picked up the tomato.  
It was big and red.  
It was nice and round.  
I traced its curves.  
Then I realized…  
La tomate était belle.  
I stuck out my tongue and licked its curves.  
It was delicious.  
I bit down on the juicy flesh.  
I felt its warm juices flood into my mouth and down my throat.  
There was a hole in the tomato.  
I gingerly eased my finger in the hole.  
More juices came out.  
I trusted my fingers in and out.  
I grinned.  
My fingers were coated with red juices.  
I kissed its moist hole. 

La tomate était définitivement une femelle.

**Author's Note:**

> La tomate était belle- The tomato was beautiful  
> La tomate était définitivement une femelle- The tomato was definitely a female
> 
> Please correct me if I'm wrong.


End file.
